FF9 Art
by Love Monkey
Summary: This is just one of those crazed f*cked up sequals to Final Fantasy 9 that you can find just about anywhere. But this has a little addition to it


A Sequel:  
After the Reunion of Zidane and the Gang at the play, everyone decides   
to stay in Alexandria with special rooms in the castle as Queen Garnet's  
knights of Alexandria. Zidane of course, liked the idea, not for becoming  
a knight, but actually getting to stay in the castle with Garnet for as   
long as he wants! A wide grin blazed across his face as he takes a look  
at the castle for the first time since it was rebuilt.  
  
Zidane: "Whoa! Looks better then it did before! Thats for sure!"  
  
Vivi: "I..I'm not so sure about this Zidane..."  
  
Zidane: "Oh, well don't worry man, Dagger and everyone else is already inside  
besides, you practically live here now!" *Zidane thinks to himself*   
(man, I must be dreaming! A bed next to daggers! This is like a dream   
come true..)"  
  
Vivi: "....."  
  
Zidane and Vivi keep walking down the road to the castle where the Moat  
had a new stone bridge built over it so they wouldn't have to make any  
more of those long and annoying crosses back and forth on a slow boat.  
With the bridge in sightrange, Zidane glances back over at Vivi to see   
him with his head held low and his slow walking toward the bridge. Zidane  
sprints forward and makes a mad dash toward the castle leaving Vivi in the  
dirt, confused and coughing... Vivi looked around and then ran after Zidane  
trying to keep his hat on his head. When he finally reached the end, Zidane  
was already talking with everyone else that was going to be staying in the   
castle. Steiner (whos back to his normal stuff) was at the front gate scoulding  
Zidane for rushing ahead of Vivi.  
  
Zidane: "Gimme a break rusty! I really wanted to see Dagger!"  
  
Steiner: "Thats no excuse! you know you live here now and can see her anytime you want!"  
  
Zidane: "but..."  
  
Steiner: "Enough of this! I have business to attend too"  
  
Steiner turns around and runs back off toward the castle slowly followed by Beatrix   
who pushes her hair back and gives Zidane one of those "Don't worry bout him" signals.  
Zidane nods as he sees Freya and Amarant come out of the castle with serious looks   
on there faces.   
  
Zidane: "What's wrong?"   
  
Amarant: "Freya is making a big deal about losing her spear"   
  
Freya: "You don't understand Zidane! That spear was given to me by the king of  
Burmecia himself!"   
  
Zidane: "Whoa! calm down! Just spread out and search for it.. it's gotta be around here   
somewhere"  
  
Amarant: "Heh, count me out, I've been looking for that thing too much"  
  
Zidane: "....."  
  
Freya: "Suit yourself, Common Zidane, WE GOTTA FIND IT!!"  
  
Zidane: "alright, can it wait till later?" *gotta see dagger*  
  
Freya: "Oh, don't think Im stupid, I know you want to see dagger"  
  
Zidane: *damn.. she reads my mind like a book*  
  
Freya: *sighs* "Fine, go find dagger, I'll look for it myself"  
  
Zidane: "THANKS!!!"  
  
Zidane rushes off into the castle to go and find Dagger. He has a little surprise for her.  
  
Vivi: "don't worry freya, I'll help you"  
  
Freya: "Thank you Vivi"  
  
*INSIDE THE CASTLE*  
It seemed like Zidane knew the castle like the back of his hand, He headed up the stairs and into  
the throne room to find Dagger resting her head on the arm of her chair half asleep  
  
Zidane: "Uh.."  
  
*Dagger Jumps up*  
  
Dagger: "Ahh! Zidane! DOn't do that! I thought you were Steiner reporting that the castle is   
"Well in check"   
  
Zidane: "heh heh, sorry Dagger, I just wanted to see you again!"  
  
Dagger: "Im glad you came too, We really need to talk"  
  
Zidane: "yeah I was thinking the same thi..."  
  
Steiner: "Queen Garnet!!!!!"  
  
*Zidane and Dagger jump up startled*  
  
Steiner: "There is an intruder!! Some thief with a head band"  
  
Zidane: *headband...?*  
  
*All three of them rush outta the room*   
*downstairs, Freya has the man pinned on the ground her spear at his neck*  
  
Freya: "Now don't you move, or i'll let this spear of mine you stole do the talking!"  
  
Zidane: "Whoa, Freya hold your fire"  
  
*Zidane, Dagger, and Stiner come down the stairs*  
  
Familiar Voice: "yeah do what he says"  
  
Zidane: "Wait a second... you sound familair, turn around"  
  
*Man gets up and turns around*  
  
Zidane: "LOCKE?!?!?!"  
Locke: "ZIDANE?!?!?!"  
  
Freya: "Old friends?"  
  
*both Zidane and Locke draw there weapons and glare at each other*  
  
Freya: "...Guess not"  
  
Zidane: "Why the hell did you come back?!"  
  
Locke: "How the hell is scum like you hanging out in a castle like this?!"  
  
Dagger: "Both of you, Stop this, put your weapons away"  
  
Steiner: "Presicely!"  
  
Zidane & Locke: "Sorry..."  
  
*Both of them put there knives away and turn around... but a second later there at each others  
throats with there bare hands*  
  
Dagger: "Oh gee... Steiner, break them up"  
  
*Steiner nods, as he goes foward and breaks them up from killing each other*  
  
Dagger: "now.. WITHOUT fighting... what happened between you two?!"  
  
Zidane: "ok, he.."  
Locke: "well see, he.."  
Zidane: "wait, I was..."  
Locke: "hold up a sec..."  
  
Dagger: *dear me...* "ok, both of you silence... Zidane, what happened between you two?"  
  
Zidane: "This scuzball joined Tantalus about 3 years back to help us rob Kuja's Auction House,   
but whenever I successfully stole what we were looking for, the guards came to get us... This   
ass took off with the treasure to save some green haired chick and left me to be captured and  
jailed by those guards!"  
  
Locke: "BS!! I helped her because you fondled her..."  
Zidane: "Hey shut up! Theres kids around..."  
  
Dagger: "....."  
  
Vivi: "...."  
  
Amarant: "....Heh, that's where I first saw you Zidane... You told those guards that I started   
pummeling you, *which I should've* and then you took off"  
  
Zidane: "wha...?"  
  
Amarant: "Never mind"  
  
*Zidane looks over at Dagger*  
  
Zidane: "That was three years ago... Im changed now"  
  
Locke: "yeah right"  
  
Zidane: "Alright look, nobody asked for your..."  
  
Dagger: "Ok that's enough, Steiner, Escort this man outside... Zidane... you come with me"  
  
*Steiner takes Locke outside and has a word or two with em while Zidane followed Dagger*  
  
Zidane: "If it's about the green haired girl then I am completely..."  
  
Dagger: "no.. no... Zidane that's not what Im trying to say... I..."  
  
Zidane: "My behavior in the castle, well Im sorry for that too..."  
  
Dagger: "No... It's not that either... I..."  
  
Zidane: "Your not going to kick me out of the castle now that Locke is here are you?"  
  
Dagger: "WOuld you just listen to me for a minute?!?!"  
  
Zidane: "Sorry..."  
  
Dagger: "Zidane, I love you"  
  
Zidane: "W..wha?"  
  
Dagger: *whew* "I love you Zidane, I don't want you thinking that Im getting any ideas about your  
... "friend" *ggl*  
  
Zidane: "Dagger..." *kneels down* "I love you too, and NO i wouldn't think that about you..."  
  
*Dagger hugs Zidane*  
  
Zidane: "Does that mean we can share a bed?"  
  
Dagger: "ZIDANE!!!"  
  
*meanwhile, outside...*  
  
Steiner: "Who are you?!"  
Locke: "Lo..."  
Steiner: "Are you a theif?!"  
Locke: "Trea..."  
Steiner: "Don't get smart with me! Or I'll throw you in jail!"  
Locke: "Listen..."  
Steiner: "Have you come to kidnap the Queen?!"  
Locke: "Whos th..."  
Steiner: "Well, Im waiting for an answer!"  
Locke: "Oi.."  
  
Vivi: "Steiner... let him go"  
  
Steiner: "Yes master Vivi"  
  
*Locke gets up* "Thx kid, hey... what's up with him?"  
  
Vivi: "I..I don't know... he's just like that I guess, Protecting Dagger"  
  
Locke: "Oh... well whos the... thing that drug me into the castle"  
  
Vivi: "Oh you mean F..Freya, I don't know much about her, she doesn't really talk"  
  
Locke: "Ok, what about the heavy set dude in there?"  
  
Vivi: "Oh, that's Amarant, don't mess with him he doesn't like people"  
  
Locke: "I'll keep that in mind"  
  
*Beatrix comes walking out swaying her hips jokingly toward steiner, then walks normally when   
Vivi turns around*  
  
Beatrix: "Oh, Captain Steiner, the queen has ordered an inspection of the castle and has ordered  
to make it last til nightfall... Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Steiner: "Yes ma'am! Crystal clear" *Steiner begins to run off*  
  
Beatrix: "Wait a minute, I've also been ordered to go with you so you don't break anything"  
  
*Steiner and Beatrix walk off into the castle*  
  
Locke: "oook...."  
  
Vivi: "......"  
  
*Amarant walks out*  
  
Amarant: "Ugh, this luxury palace gets to you after a little while, I need some fresh air"  
*Walks away*  
  
*Freya is up high on the castle*  
  
Locke: "Your friends are strange my friend..."  
  
Vivi: "....no they aren't"  
  
*BACK INSIDE*  
*Zidane retells the story about when Alexandria castle fell, and he reached out to save her. It   
was a painful story to hear again for Dagger, but she liked the thought of being close to him...  
the thought of him saving her again, and the thought of what she would do if he ever did it again.  
She just had to experience this again, didn't care how, had to feel his body close to hers...   
  
Dagger: *Yawns*  
  
Zidane: "My story too boring for you? I could tell another!"  
  
Dagger: "no, no it's not that... I just haven't slept in a while"  
  
Zidane: "Heh Heh, maybe you just need..."  
  
Dagger: "...a little company...eh?" *ggl* *as long as it's with you, then I don't mind one bit*  
  
Zidane: "yep!"  
  
Dagger: "Well, I'll go and slip into something more comfortable, you stay here!"  
  
Zidane: "you bet!"  
  
Dagger: *goes off in her dressing room and changes leaving Zidane alone*  
  
Zidane: "geee wonder what she's gonna change into!" *thinks of it* "lets see, a thin white   
nightgown... hrmmm... or maybe clothes that an eskimo would use... *that would suck* Nothing at  
all? Or just back into her orange jump suit thingy..." "damn... sure is quiet in here, I think  
I'll go check out the castle for a bit and she'll be here when I get back..."  
  
*Zidane gets off her bed and leaves the room. exploring the castle.... he never actually got to  
take some big grand tour in it like everyone else did. At least not to his knowlege... he was   
always trying to get glimpses of Dagger whenever he was last in group. He never thought it could  
be so big... It's amazing nobody ever gets lost*  
  
Zidane: "oh man... I think im lost.. I wondered too far away from her room, that's np.. I'll..  
just retrace my steps or else she'll worry about me... *hears sounds* oh, or i could just follow  
those"  
  
*Zidane keeps follow the sounds as they get louder as he walks through the castle... hoping dagger  
wouldn't be worried whenever he came back. He comes across the source of the sound... two large  
wooden doors*  
  
Zidane: *Joking* Steiner!! I hope yer not doin what I think yer doin in there! *laughs*   
  
*Zidane opens the door* *eyes widen to find a half naked beatrix facing him, hair all matted and  
out of breath looking.. VERY well experienced at what she was doing... on top of a very ugly...   
stupified... steiner... with his helmet still on. It was as though they didn't even notice him   
come in.  
  
Zidane: *WHOA! I said I hoped!*  
  
Zidane: "Oh man... when you raised your sword and said you'd protect her... I didn't think you   
were THAT serious!"  
  
*Beatrix looked up really fast but as Steiner was seeing what was wrong, she flipped to her side  
and started to kiss him. She liked zidane, felt sorry for totally kicking his ass in Burmecia  
so she didn't want Steiner to kill him or anything for catching them in the act... She signals   
Zidane to get out behind steiners back. Zidane leaves.  
  
Zidane: "geez! you'd think they were a couple of overgrown rabbits or something.... that was some  
freaky s...."  
  
Dagger: "Zidane? Zidane? where are you?"  
  
Zidane: "whoops.. sorry dagger, i got lost..."  
  
Dagger: "Its ok, least I found you, come back in"  
  
*Zidane follows Dagger back into her room as she shuts the door. Her and Zidane felt as though   
they were gonna need it*  
  
Dagger: "so.. whered you go while I was dressing up?"  
  
Zidane: "Ah, just went around, saw the most screwed up site in the world"  
  
Dagger: "Oh? and what was that?"  
  
Zidane: "Uh, you know Locke has/had a crush on Freya?"  
  
Dagger: "Oh, well she is a nice person but yeah I can see what you mean by that"  
  
Zidane: "Yea, well that's what I saw... I think he was proclaiming love to her or something."  
  
Dagger: "Well, Zidane there is a question i've been wanting to ask you for a long time now, but we  
are always around so many people it would just be embarrassing to ask...  
  
Zidane: "go ahead, can't be anything too bad"  
  
Dagger: "Will um.. you... you know, Zidane I love you! help me out here"  
  
Zidane: "No can do Dagger, I don't know what you want me to do..."  
  
Dagger: "Zidane, I want you to make love to me... your way"  
  
Zidane: *sits* "have sex with you... my way?"  
  
Dagger: "Yes, Zidane, I've been wanting to say that for a long time now... ever since you came   
back to Alexandria"  
  
Zidane: "Dagger, are you sure? I don't want you waking up the next day hating me or something"  
  
Dagger: "Zidane, I could never hate you"  
  
Zidane: "...and I don't wanna hurt you"  
  
Dagger: "You wont"  
  
Zidane: "I hope your right"  
  
Dagger: *slips off one of her sleeves* "Y..You won't Zidane"  
  
Zidane: *helps her with her thin nightgown* "Dagger, you're all shaky... are you going to be ok?"  
  
Dagger: "Zidane, I want to do this... nothing is going to change my mind, I want to be your bird"  
  
Zidane: "Ok Dagger, but I'll go slow... this is your first time isn't it?"  
  
Dagger: "Yes, yes it is Zidane... but you can do whatever you want, as long as Im with you"  
  
Zidane: *grins* "yes Dagger, Im willing to fulfill your dreams... and mine.. as long as im with   
you"  
  
Dagger: *smiles*  
  
Zidane removes Dagger's gown and lays her on the bed. You know creme filling is always good when  
you get inside? Well, same goes for Dagger, Zidane was bedazzled that Dagger showing off "her"  
creme filling... to him! a mere theif! But He loved her, and she loved him... that's all there is  
to it. Dagger wouldn't care if Zidane was a 600 pound gorilla right now... she would still love   
him like she does right now. Same went with Zidane. He layed her on the bed, got up and locked   
the door to make sure Steiner or someone wouldn't come in on them. But with Beatrix keeping them  
both busy... they'll have plenty of time to do whatever they wanted too. Zidane comes back and   
loosens his belt, and drops it to the floor next to Dagger's gown, then jumps on the bed as Dagger  
starts to giggle softly as he lays on her and begins to kiss her softly on her lips, she pulls off  
his vest and takes off his white shirt. Zidane's lips start moving down her neck and onto her   
shoulder, his body about as shaky as hers was... He didn't know if this was a dream, or reality,  
he would probrably never understand it, he would probrably never know why she wanted to do this  
with HIM. She had so many opportunites with someone else, all the other men in the world, well I  
guess that was why she's been so depressed... all of them like her, but she didn't like them. Now  
she's found the right one: A common theif. She begins to tug on his pants to pull them off but he  
tooks her hands into his... and they both pulled them down... him still on top of her, both of them  
now in the nude. Zidane was probrably more shaky then Dagger was, he was just too scared that he  
was going to hurt her, knowing that it was her first time and all... He knew that Dagger trusted  
him with her life, that was probrably the reason he was so scared to do this with her. But she   
wanted it to happen... wanted it to happen with him. He positions himself to where he can make  
love to dagger and for both of them to be comfortable too. Dagger's smile went from a smile to  
a serious look because she knew what she was about to get from Zidane, but it was what she asked  
for so she isn't gonna back down now. Zidane breaths deeply and thrusts himself into Dagger. She  
lets out a little wimper... but keeps most of the first thrust inside her so that she doesn't wake  
anyone up. Zidane looks at her face as it tears up a little, Zidane stopped and looked at her, she  
was crying. Zidane knew that he would hurt her...   
  
Zidane: "Da..Dagger, im sorry!"  
  
Dagger: "No, *sniff* Zidane, please... don't stop, it's ok"  
  
Zidane nods to her words and keeps going... Wait a second... tonight was the night that Steiner   
was supposed to guard Dagger's room... Had Beatrix known Dagger was gonna ask Zidane to have sex  
with her? It was a good plan in his eyes, because here they were... going at it... *like a couple  
of wild savages* Beatrix knew that sex at a young age could be bad on a young woman's health, but  
Zidane thought it was Dagger's decision... Beatrix can't do anything about it... So she asked   
her to play along... And that's how her and Steiner ended up where they are now. But.. it looked  
like Beatrix was enjoying herself.. she wasn't smiling.. but hell, she knew she was doin it for   
the queen... and that's what she lives for. Zidane wraps his arms around Garnet's waist and starts  
to thrust faster, Dagger was pretty much used to this now and she moved her hips along with his...  
Oh yeah... she was comfortable... VERY comfortable... Zidane was almost being thrown off the bed.  
He smiled at her and she smiled back, this was good... knowing that they could trust each other now  
and that they knew they could depend on each other for the others needs. There bodies were now  
sweating like crazy, Dagger feeling very pleased, while Zidane felt like a pleaser. Now Dagger  
can truely say, she lost her virginity to the person that she loves, and always will love. Sure   
she wasn't gonna brag about it, but hell... she sure is smiling a whole lot now every time she  
glances at Zidane. As they lay covered up in bed, Dagger looks over at Zidane and askes...  
  
Dagger: "Zidane? How did if feel?"  
  
Zidane: "Well, for a first time it felt great! What about you?"  
  
Dagger: "Well, it hurt a little going in, but after a little bit... I got used to it"  
  
Zidane: "Ok, good! So I didn't hurt you after that little bit?"  
  
Dagger: "No, just like I thought you weren't"  
  
Zidane: "Dagger, one question.... Wasn't it Steiner's turn to watch your room tonight?"  
  
Dagger: "Yes, why?"  
  
Zidane: "Because, he didn't show up at all... heh heh, I wonder what happened"  
  
Dagger: "I asked Beatrix to keep him company, because I really wanted to do this with you, and way  
was really fine"  
  
Zidane: "Oh, I see... Dagger, I know I love you now... and I always will"  
  
Dagger: "Thank you Zidane, I love you too" *smiles*  
  
Beatrix comes in fully dressed as Zidane dashes under the covers and hides his tail the best way  
that he can...   
  
Beatrix: "Don't worry Zidane, I know your under there, I've just come to report that steiner saw  
nothing, and that I had him busy the whole time" *grinz*  
  
Dagger: "Ok Beatrix thank you"  
  
Beatrix: "Oh, your majesty, If he's acting kinda happy today... then just ignore it"  
  
Dagger: "yes Beatrix, you are dismissed"  
  
Beatrix salutes and walks out  
  
Zidane: "Hrm... when ISN'T rusty acting happy? Im sure Beatrix gave him some kind of drug to put  
him to sleep or something... and... Dagger?"  
  
Zidane looks over to find Dagger, sound asleep...  
  
Zidane: "heh, finally she's sleeping"  
  
Zidane cuts out the light, and wraps his arm around Dagger, "I love you" and falls asleep with   
her.   
  
*But what happened to Locke? What happened to Freya? And dear lord... wtf happened to Steiner   
after his first night out with Beatrix? We'll find out.. in another story*  
  
  
=================================================================================================  



End file.
